It's A Mystery zto Me
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo goes on holidays with her sister and her friends...everything sems to be going wrong and when she meets a mysterious stranger, suddenly things seem to become better. Who is he and what's he got to do with Jo?


Title: It's a Mystery to Me!

Disclaimer: I own Megan, Richard, Kirra, David, Michael, Jake, Sarah and Ben…Blaire and Ky belong to themselves I guess lol…the others belong to Southern Star and Channel 7.

Summary: Jo and her sister head down to the beach for a month for some relaxation. However things don't go as planned and Jo ends up meeting someone who looks awfully familiar. When she tries to figure out who he is…he disappears. Who is the mysterious stranger and what has he got to do with Jo's life back in Mt Thomas?

Dedication: to Blaire…ok so maybe I did end up finishing it before I thought…only cos I got into it…thanks for relieving me of my boredom on Saturday nite…you sounded like you were having a good time lol…wish I could have been there.

Part 1- Have we Met?

"Severe storms are headed towards the East Coast of Victoria. We strongly advise that you tie everything valuable down and lock up your windows and doors. Alicia Roberts. Channel 6 News." Jo switched off the telly in disgust. The weather had been this way for weeks now and she was getting sick of it. She had been given a month off of work for personal reasons and she was looking forward to going to the beach. She was staying in a shack on the coast of Victoria with her sister Megan, Megan's fiancée Richard Evans and Richard's Cousin's Kirra Evans, David Pittman, Blaire Calen and Ben Calen.

"Not again. When is this weather going to change? I want to go to the beach!" Jo complained.

"Hey. The weather's fine for surfing." David cried as he walked into the room wearing his wetsuit and carrying his surfboard.

"Yeah but I don't surf." Jo replied. "I came here to enjoy my holiday and now I'm stuck inside all day every day."

"Hey. It could be worse." Kirra said.

"Yeah how?" Jo asked.

"At least we're not stuck with David all day. He just pisses off and goes surfing."

"You should try it some time Kirra." David suggested. "Then maybe you might actually have some fun." He teased.

"Yeah right. Like Kirra would ever have fun. She's a nerd." Richard laughed.

"I so am not!"

"Ok well then why were you miss Teachers Pet three years in a row?" Richard teased.

"I was not!" Kirra cried.

"Ah I do believe you were." Ben agreed.

"Fine. So what if I was. That was back in year 8. I've changed." Kirra defended herself.

"Lighten up Kirra. They're just joking." Megan said as she walked into the room with Blaire. They were both wearing overalls and had their hair tied back in ponytails.

"You guys look very dressed down. Where are you off to?" Kirra asked with a laugh.

"We're heading down to the club for the day. We thought it'd be good to help Jake set up for the 70's night." Megan replied.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?" Jo asked. "There's nothing better to do."

"Sure. I don't see why not. We could do with an extra pair of hands to help out."

"Cool. I'll just grab my jacket."

David lunged at Kirra but she jumped up and he ended up pushing Jo onto the floor and lying on top of him.

"Nice going David." Kirra laughed.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get up now!" Jo cried.

"Oh sorry." David quickly jumped off of her and helped her up.

"Gee thanks." Jo laughed again. "This week may not be so bad after all."

"Of course not. We've got so much planned for you." Megan told her as her, Blaire and Jo linked arms and walked out of the room. "Bye guys!" was the last thing said.

"Gee. This place is huge!" Jo cried as the girls walked into the club.

"Not really when you think about it. There are plenty of clubs bigger than this. I'm just glad we're having this 70's night. These big events are all that keeps the club alive."

"And trust me we hardly ever have anything happen down here."

"But hopefully 70's night should be a success. Right Megz?"

"Sure will be. Hey Jake!" Jake had entered and he walked over to them.

"Hey Blaire, Megan. Oh and you must be Jo." Jake introduced himself by kissing her on the hand. "Jake Winfield. I've heard so much about you."

"Jo Parrish." Jo replied and she giggled as she watched him survey her.

"Mmmm. You wouldn't happen to be a size 16 would you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well it just so happens that I've got a really great outfit that would go perfectly with your eyes. You would make a great model."

Jo stared blankly at Jake and the others.

"Jake's a fashion designer. He's quite famous actually." Megan replied breaking the silence.

"Well he's famous in our town anyway." Blaire corrected her.

"Oh. Do you have your own line of clothing in the shops?" Jo asked.

"Are you kidding?" Megan cried. "Jake has seven hundred stores all across the US. Plus he has at least two in every state of Australia." Jake rolled his eyes at her. "Well ok so maybe I exaggerated a little. But he does have an awesome line."

"Really. I should check out your stores sometime. Anyway what's this about being a model?"

"I have a new fashion range I want to bring out. Called _'Living In The 70's'_ what do you think?"

"I think it sounds great. And what better way to show it off then at a 70's disco." Jo laughed.

"Yes well that wont be happening unless I get this placed decorated." He cried. "Chop Chop peoples. We've only got two hours till this place opens. And believe me we'll have people lining up for miles so this place needs to be spick and span!" He clapped his hands and several men walked out carrying boxes of decorations. "The records go over there. Stick the ones that aren't in the casing onto the wall. The ones that are can be placed carefully in the rack beside the turn table." Jake said and he watched as everyone got to work. Blaire and Megan got to work sticking record to the walls whilst Jake rushed Jo off backstage where several other models were getting organised for the fashion show.

"Hey this place doesn't look too bad." Jo commented. They had finished decorating and were now onto helping Jake set up the bar.

"Now where are my waitresses?" Jake asked.

"They're on their way Mr Winfield." Jake's assistant smiled.

"Oh I do hope they get here soon, the place will be crowded with people within the next hour. Ooh if I'd have known this was so stressful I wouldn't have ever done it!" He cried.

"Jake chill. They'll get here. You know Sarah and Ky, they are always running late."

"Well let's just hope they get here before the doors open. Otherwise we'll be in trouble." Jake panicked.

"Hey if they don't turn up you've always got us three…right Girls." Jo turned to Blaire and Megan.

"Sorry Jo…I'm not very good at serving drinks."

"And I'm so clumsy I wouldn't be able to hold a tray without drinks on it, let alone one that's loaded with drinks." Blaire replied.

"Well you've got my help if you need it."

"Thanks Jo, but you're doing enough just being my model for this evening."

"Look here they are now anyway." Blaire pointed out as two blonde girls wearing identical outfits (bar uniforms) walked through the club and up to the bar.

"Sorry we're late. There was a huge cue of traffic. I think you might have overdone it on the advertising. There are so many people out there lining up." Ky one of the waitresses exclaimed as she threw her bag down with a sigh.

"Right well let's get to work. Ky, Sarah you know what to do. Jo, girls follow me." Jake pulled Jo's arm, in turn she grabbed Megan's arm, who then grabbed Blaire's arm and the four of them rushed to the back of the club where there were more models waiting.

"OK ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please. Tonight we have a special show for you." Megan said into the microphone. She was standing in the middle of the stage. "As most of you already know we have a special guest with us this evening. Could everyone put their hands together for fashion designer Jake Winfield." Megan stepped back and applauded as Jake walked onto the stage.

"Welcome everybody to tonight's 70's disco night. As a special treat for you all some friends of mine have offered to model my newest line, yet to be released. Ladies and Gentlemen…I present to you…_Living in the 70's_." Jake stepped off stage and everyone watched in awe as the 10 models each took their turns walking along the stage until finally the show ended.

There was a huge round of applause as Jake introduced each model in turn and explained what they were wearing.

"Thankyou so much people. Enjoy the rest of your night." Jake and the models left the stage and when he found Jo backstage he wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh thankyou so much. That finale was great. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was nothing really." Jo replied.

"That was awesome Jake." Three other models rushed up to him.

"Really? That good huh?"

"Of course."

"Well you know I couldn't have done it without any of you. Thankyou so much girls. Now get changed and have some fun." He walked off and left the models to get changed back into their own clothes.

"Kirra!" Jo cried when she met up with her friend later that evening. "Wow you look great. I love that top. It's hot!" Kirra was wearing a vintage disco style white top with pink flowers across the chest, and a black, brown and pink, ruffle peasant skirt.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Jo was wearing a vintage 70's flowered hippy shirt and a pair of flared jeans with a flower trim. "You were awesome up there. Jake must have been really proud of you."

"It was nothing. Have you seen the others?" Jo asked.

"Not recently. I think I saw Megan by the bar with Richard but I'm not sure if it was them." Kirra replied.

"Thanks. I'll see if I can find them!" Jo yelled back before walking off. She walked up to the bar and ordered herself a cocktail. Once she had her glass she turned around to see if she could spot her friends, and accidentally knocked into a guy right next to her, spilling her drink down his leather jacket.

"I'm so sorry." Jo cried.

"You should be…watch what you're doing…" he stopped when he looked into Jo's eyes. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" Jo asked.

"No I would have remembered someone as pretty as you!" He replied with a smile, changing his attitude completely.

"Ahhh…thanks I guess." She smiled politely. "Ah look I'm sorry about your jacket. I'll pay for the dry cleaning if you like…"

"No that's ok. It was nothing really. Forget it."

"Jo! There you are." Richard called as he and Megan walked up. Jo turned and waved at them and by the time she waved back the guy she was talking to had gone.

"You were great up there." Richard smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks…did you just see where that guy I was talking to went?"

"What guy?"

"Never mind." Jo sighed.

"So…are we going to dance or what?" Kirra asked, tasking Jo's empty glass and placing it on the counter. She then dragged Jo to the dance floor. While Jo was dancing all she could think about was the strange guy that she spilled her drink on. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. She scanned the club, looking for him but he was nowhere in sight so Jo gave up and had fun with her friends.

As the night wore on Jo got tired. She turned to Megan and Richard, who were the only ones in sight, and tapped Megan on the shoulder.

"I'm heading home." Jo shouted over the music.

"But the night is still young."

"Yeah well I'm not so much anymore. I'll see you back at the cabin."

"Ok. But you don't know what you're missing. This is da bomb." Megan cried as she danced.

"Uh…well you guys have fun. If you see the others tell them I said goodnight."

"Ok. Ciao." (AN: Blaire I put that in for you!)

"Yeah bye." Jo turned and made her way out of the club.

On her way out she bumped into the stranger again.

"Oh sorry." The guy said.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Jo smiled at him.

"Yeah. We should hey." He smiled back.

"I err…don't think I caught your name earlier. I'm Jo Parrish."

"Michael…" He looked around uncertainly, like he suspected someone was watching him.

"Got a last name Michael?" Jo joked.

"Yeah…I've got to go." He turned away.

"Wait…can I…see you again?" he looked back at her.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." He turned and ran, leaving a confused Jo standing on the sidewalk.

Hmm…. who is this mysterious stranger and why does he keep running away from Jo?

Will Jo return to Mt Thomas?

Review and you'll find out!

Jess


End file.
